ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ditto
'Ditto '(voiced by Rob Paulsen in a voice resembling that of Yakko from Animaniacs(although his voice is slightly hig''her'') is a Splixson (based on the word "split") from the Earth-like Planet Hathor (the name of an egyptian goddess) Ben first transforms into Ditto in Divided We Stand. Abilities Ditto is a small, humanoid alien with the ability to clone himself without limit. Every clone operates independently, regardless of whether or not the others wants them to, and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. The child-size Ditto is also no stronger or faster than his size suggests. Weakness All of the clones share a link with each other, making it so that when a clone is hurt, the other clones feel its pain. Also, if one clone is killed, the others are automatically killed as well, thus negating the ability to form many clones. If one of the clones is separated from the others by a great distance, then when the Omnitrix times out, the wearer will not transform back into normal, or be able to become another alien until all the clones are brought back into one. Ditto, while cloning, is vulnerable because when he clones his opponent can attack him. Planet The planet Hathor is home to a race called Splixsons who have not grown out of Mitosis (that is how they can divide without limit), but they don't fight or start wars at all because of this they are more peaceful than other races and they tend to be farmers or painters because of it. Ultimate Alien Ditto has changes from the original series. *He now has more black on his chest and bottom body. *The Ultimatrix symbol has moved from his forehead to his chest. *The three bulbs on his chest are now grey (possibly due to the lighting in the title sequence). *The bulbs on his arms seem bigger. Trivia * Strangely, when Ben first unlocks Ditto, Grandpa Max doesn't stop Ben from using him on the beach completely exposed, where he is visible to the public. *Unlike Echo Echo, each copy is directly tied into the other clones' nervous systems. Echo Echo proves to be a much more efficient choice as it is the more enhanced version of a duplicating alien with it being more powerful and a handful to defeat. *It is very hard for each clone to tell who is who as shown in Divided We Stand during their basketball game. *If the Omnitrix times out while Ditto is split into multiple clones, the Omnitrix will try to pull the clones together into one Ditto. If unsuccessful, it will not time out. *There were rumours that he made a holographic appearence in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, although it may have been Swampfire, Alien X or Way Big. *If one Ditto gets hurt the other copies also take damage. *It seems that whenever Ben turns into Ditto, his sense of humor becomes greater and greater. This may just be because Ben is really happy to have more then one of himself. *Ditto is one of the three aliens to never have been in any kind of Ben 10 game, the other two being Benmummy and Benvicktor. *Ditto also is the name of a Pokémon that can transform itself into other Pokémon except they are more of a blob like creature and this is not. *His powers, in a sense, would be to make different representations of himself. They act on their own because they are representations, but are linked because they are all the same being. *Hathor may be named this because Hathor was the goddess of fertility, persons ability to make children or little versions of you as Ditto makes more of himself. Naming and Translations Appearances * Divided We Stand 3x * Ready to Rumble * Ken 10 (Used by Kenny) Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category: Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Wrestler